Santa Finland's Christmas Predicament
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Christmas fic for the Nordics. Tino doesn't think he can make it to the Nordic household in time to deliver their gifts. This should be read to the rhythm of "Twas the Night Before Christmas". Minor SuFin and DenNor.


**Author's Note:**

So, BELATED CHRISTMAS FIC. I really worked hard on this, so I hope you like it!

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas,  
Finland just left his house,  
And he brought along with him,  
His dog, not a mouse.

He flew through the sky,  
His mood very jolly,  
That is before he noticed something,  
And shouted out "Golly!"

If he had done,  
His calculations just right,  
Then the rest of the Nordics,  
Would get no presents tonight.

He didn't have time,  
To go around the world and back,  
Or to give his bright presents,  
To his friends from his sack.

"Oh no!" he shouted,  
As he tried to speed up,  
But the eight poor reindeer,  
Just couldn't keep up.

As he thought about it,  
His ride turned more into a race,  
Because poor dashing Tino,  
Couldn't imagine Peter's face

If Santa didn't come,  
To fill his stocking with toys,  
Then he may never again,  
Have Christmastime joy.

Finland dropped his gifts madly,  
To the children of the world,  
As his sleigh and his reindeer,  
Twirled and twirled.

It was just about dawn,  
He was on his way home,  
Perhaps he could make it,  
He could finish his roam!

A toy soldier for Peter,  
A new scarf for Berwald,  
A whistle for Iceland  
So his Puffin could be called.

A new comb for Denmark,  
A book of spells for Norway,  
Tino heavily sighed,  
As he stepped through the doorway

A present for him?  
There was none to be found,  
Only his "bad" list was there,  
Which he had left on the ground.

He layed down on his couch,  
Thoroughly frazzled,  
He just sat there and watched,  
As his Christmas tree dazzled.

Soon enough, Peter awoke,  
With a stretch and a yawn,  
He sneezed and groggily asked,  
"What's for breakfast, mom?"

Before Tino could say,  
That he wasn't his mother,  
Berwald stumbled in,  
Probably missing his lover.

Iceland followed soon after,  
His puffin singing,  
Tino could almost hear  
That new whistle ringing.

After that, came Denmark,  
Carrying his "lover" Norway too,  
"Unhand me this instant,  
Or I'll have to kill you!"

Tino chuckled a little,  
Being used to such events,  
His job was over,  
His presents been sent.

He had hastily wondered,  
If anyone got him something,  
And he couldn't help frowning,  
And angrily mumbling.

Berwald noticed this,  
And gestured to the Iceland and the pair,  
To bring out Tino's present,  
To handle it with care.

They nodded and reached  
Behind the Christmas tree,  
To bring out a box,  
As Sealand watched with glee.

"Is it for me, desu yo?"  
He asked, hoping with glee,  
"No, no," Iceland said blankly,  
Tino just waited to see.

They handed the box,  
To Tino's waiting arms,  
As he gasped in excitement,  
But perhaps it was alarm.

He undid the bow,  
Opening it nicely,  
The wrapping was nice,  
It was actually enticing.

He opened the box,  
Only to find,  
A rather large card,  
Which had been signed

By not only the Nordics,  
But by Nations with care,  
Tino only blinked,  
And continued to stare.

"It's from all of us,"  
Norway started, looking around,  
"And I did the bow,"  
Iceland picked up the bound.

"We w'nted you t' kn'w  
th't all of 'us knew,  
Th't you do a w'nderful j'b  
And d'nt s'y it ain't true,"

Tino didn't know  
Where to even start,  
He just looked at the card,  
With its big red heart.

"Thanks to all of you,  
Truly and deeply,  
I can't do Christmas without you,"  
Tino said feebly.

All of the countries and Peter,  
Gathered to hug,  
Even Norway and Iceland  
Joined with a shrug.

When this was over,  
Norway looked up in thought,  
He opened his mouth,  
"I've been thinking a lot,"

Everyone listened,  
Norway actually spoke this time,  
He abruptly mumbled,  
"Why are we speaking in rhyme?"

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

asdfakj That was actually REALLY fun to write! If any of you have read "Twas the Night Before Christmas" its very good. It started out as being like that poem, but it changed into something completely different, didn't it? Sorry if it sucked, I just HAD to do something with the Nordics for Christmas. But yeah, NORWAY YOU RUINED IT AT THE END. I just HAD to put that in there. Its how I end ALL my fics. With a really stupid question. Or violence. c: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND OTHER HOLIDAYS~


End file.
